


The Way You Are

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chrome and Rad are about to spend the day together for a day date, Rad suddenly has an emotional breakdown about himself. Chrome spends time trying to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Chrome stood in front of the door to Rad's bedroom. Rad was suppose to be out of the room about 10 minutes ago. Rad took one look in mirror and had a emotional breakdown.

“Rad, honey, there is nothing wrong with the way you look. I promise.” Chrome said.

“You may think that but other people do not have the mind set as you do.” Rad replied, crying. All that Chrome just wants is for Rad to be himself when he is around or with him. Chrome was not embarrassed to have Rad as his boyfriend but he was actually proud. Rad is the best thing/person to ever come in to Chrome's life. Rad may be older and bigger than Chrome but he make Chrome happy.

“You do not have to please other people, Rad. It is actually impossible because there are billions of people on Earth.” Chrome said. Rad secretly giggled. Not only he was trying to make Rad feel better but he was being honest.

“I know but what about you? You could have any guy you want!” Rad asked. Chrome sighed. Also, Rad can be a bit of man-child at times but that does not make Chrome love Rad any less.

“Rad, I want you the way you are and only you. Inside and out. ” Chrome said. Rad began to sob even more. Chrome would never lie to Rad but Rad has issues that go beyond just beyond just his appearance. Rad is known as being a man-child to Dazzle and his co workers.

“I do not know why you put up or stay with me? I believe you but I just can not get myself to see or believe this. No matter how hard I try.” Rad said.

“Because you make me happy, Rad. That is why. We all have our moments and days. Yes, some people have them more than others but that does not mean that I do not love you any less. I love your mind, heart and soul. You having a thicker body and being older is a bonus to me. I love a man with some meat on his bones, not matter what age.” Chrome said.

“I am more like the damn butcher shop.” Rad said.

“Oh, Rad! Stop that, please. You are amazing and if any one does believe or think that, they are not worth your stress nor health. It is not about looks but personality. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever known in my life. Plus, not every one is going to pleased with you and you do not have to please every one, either. Your imperfections make you who you are and I do not want any other way.” Rad told him. Chrome heard Rad get up and walked over to the door. He unlocked and opened it up. Rad stood there, tears still streaming down his cheeks but he felt less upset and more happy. He was also smiling, which made Chrome feel a bit bit better as well.

“You really mean that?” Rad asked. Chrome held Rad's face in his hands by his cheeks.

“Of course, my love. I would never lie to you about this sort of thing.” Chrome replied. Rad sniffled.

“I know. ...I guess, I just need to work on my self-esteem more.” Rad said.

“I am here for you, Rad. You are not alone on this. Remember that.” Chrome said. Rad suddenly slipped out of Chrome's hands and quickly hugged hugged him as he cried a bit more.

“I love you so much, Chrome!” Rad said, crying happily. Chrome wrapped his arms around Rad and held him tight to him.

“I love you, too, Rad.” Chrome replied, smiling, tearing up a bit himself. They hugged for about a full minute before letting go. When they let go Chrome reached in to his pocket and grabbed a clean tissue.

“Here. You might need this.” Chrome said. Rad nodded and grabbed the tissue.. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

“I am going back in to the room and throw this away. Then, I will wash my hands and then we will go.” Rad said.

“Alright. Take your time.” Chrome said, smiling. Rad went in to his room and Chrome went downstairs to wait for him. Five minutes later, Rad came downstairs but something was different about him than before.

“Weren't you wearing your jumpsuit just a few minutes ago?” Chrome asked.

“Yes.” Rad answered. He was now wearing a purple tank top with blue stars all over it with a blue open button shirt over it. He also was wearing black knee length shorts with purple sneakers on his feet.

“Is there a reason for the sudden wardrobe change?” Chrome asked. Rad nodded and then smiled.

“You are right. I should be myself more and not let people get to me. So, I thought, maybe...this could help me a little bit.” Rad said.

“I am happy about that and you really do look amazing. Plus, I am so glad I bought you that tank top. Everything fits you perfectly.” Chrome said. Rad blushed.

“Thanks, darling.” Rad said. Chrome walked over and kissed his forehead quickly.

“You are very welcome, sweetheart.” Chrome said. Both of them smiled at each other and held hands.

“You ready to go?” Chrome asked.

“Yep.” Rad answered. Both of them turned and walked over to the door. Chrome let go and opened the door.

“After you.” Chrome said.

“Thank you.” Rad said. He walked out the door and Chrome followed right behind him. He turned around and locked the front door.

“Do we have every thing that we need for the picnic?” Rad asked.

“Yep, sure do and I put it in the car already. If we need to get anything cold, we can stop by the store quickly and buy them.” Chrome replied.

“Okay. Lets head out then.” Rad said.  
  
"Alrighty then." Chrome replied, smiling and holding Rad's hand again.

Chrome and Rad headed over to the car, got inside and headed out for their picnic date in the park.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
